digimon historys cap2
by luismaster
Summary: apareció una cazadora japonesa llamada Masuka, ella cree tener el poder de arrebatar los digimons de luis y Rodrigo, debido a eso a los muchachos no les queda otra que hacer que sus digimons peleen contra el digimon de la cazadora.


**Hoy presentamos**

 **La digievolucion de bearmon**

-Ummm con que Masuka eh- Luis

-no eres de por aquí?- Rodrigo

-eso no importa, esos digimons tienen que venir conmigo- dijo Masuka con seriedad

-oye y con poder vienes y nos pides ir contigo!- gritó bearmon

-si lo que dijo él- kotemon

-simplemente tienen que venir, no tienen opción, además esos dos no son sus camaradas- masuka

-oh claro que lo somos- dijo luis sacando su digivice de bolsillo

-yo también- dijo rodrigo también mostrando su digivice

-en serio?, tamers en Venezuela, interesante...- dijo Masuka

hubo un momento de silencio, en ese tiempo Masuka detalló a los digimons de Rodrigo y Luis, y desués soltó una pequeña carcajada

-bien, x-veemon!- masuka

ex-veemon fue rápidamente y con una patada mandó de una a Kotemon y a Bearmon hacia el pequeño bosque al sur de la universidad, ambos digimon estaban algo aturdidos por las vueltas que dieron al bajar la montaña

-BEARMON!-gritó luis

-KOTEMON!- gritó rodrigo

-estamos bien, creo...- dijo kotemon

-OYE TÚ, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- dijo Luis alterado

-eso?, ja eso solo fue una ligera prueba, al parecer los reflejos de esos digimons no son agudos, loa consienten demasiado- masuka

-yo apenas llevo un día de tamer- Rodrigo

-un día?, en serio?, que patético-masuka

-así sean dos, tres, cuatro o un mes no te daré mi bearmon- dijo Luis

-Ni yo a mi kotemon- dijo Rodrigo

-Siii, ya tuve suficiente con Luis- dijo kotemon

-Oyeeeee- dijo Luis

kotemon y bearmon escalaron la pequeña colina del bosque de la universidad y se pusieron enfrente de ex-veemon

-Me canse de hablar. Ex veemon encárgate de ellos, acabalos y luego los conviertes en digihuevos para enviarlos al digimundo- dijo Masuka

-Sii- dijo Ex veemon

-vas a pelear kotemon?- dijo Rodrigo con algo de temor

X-veemon y kotemon se pusieron en posicion y luego kotemon saltó hacia él utilizando su técnica

-Espada maguchin!-kotemon

Ex veemon lo esquiva y responde golpeando a kotemon fuertemente

-Eso es todo, que pena dan- ex veemon

-sorpresivamente salió bearmon con su técnica

Garra de metal!- bearmon

Es mi turno- ex laserrrr! Dijo exveemon

Esa técnica los empujo a ambos hasta una pared de concreto, lo cual les causo mucho daño.

-Ja enserio esos digimon dan pena, planeaban quedarse con ellos,- dijo Masuka riéndose

-No puede ser, es muy fuerte- dijo Luis

-lo venceremos- dijo Rodrigo con seguridad

-DIGIEVOLUCIONA KOTEMON!- Rodrigo

-Si Rodrigo- kotemon

El digivice brillo pero con menos intensidad que

-KOTEMON DIGIVOLCE AAAAAAA

NINJASMON!

-Digievolucion!- dijo Masuka sorprendida

-Ja no me importa, x veemon derrótalo!- Masuka

ESPADA SABIA!- ninjasmon

EX LASER-x-veemon

una fuerte explosión se provocó debido a las técnicas de ambos digimons, después de la técnica ninjasmon velozmente golpeó a x veemon en la mandibula y lo dejó atónito y aprovechó para seguir golpeándolo una y otra vez, pero x veemon en uno de los ataques logró parar uno y conectarle una fuerte patada en el estomago.

ninjasmon quedó paralizado por el dolor y x veemon aprovechó y usó su técnica

-Xlaser!- gritó x-veemon lanzando su técnica con todas sus fuerzas

ninjasmon cayó y se mantuvo inmovil

-Ninjasmon no te rindas- decía Rodrigo

ninjamon se paro y corrió hacía el enemigo y luego conectó otra técnica

-Espada de doble impacto!- ninjasmon

-Aaaaaah… - se quejó Exveemon

-Miserable!- dijo Ex veemon

-Ahora veras!- ex veemon

Aceleró y le dio dos golpes a ninjasmon, luego lo agarró y ascendió y después lo dejo caer.

-EX LASER!-X-veemon

Desde arriba logra lanzar esa técnica

-un fuerte estruendo se escuchó al caer la técnica en ninjasmon

-NIJASMON!- grito rodrigo

-Rodrigo es muy fuerte- dijo ninjasmon que ya estaba débil

En ese momento Luis dio un paso adelante y dijo

-Herma tu digimon hizo suficiente, lo logró debilitar- dijo Luis

-Ah?, pero herma sigue peleando como si nada- dijo Rodrigo preocupado

-Ex veemon te venceremos!- grito Luis

-Ja deja de decir cosas fuera de lugar- dijo Masuka

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- x-veemon

-LISTO BEARMON?- dijo Luis

luis sacó su digivice nuevamente

-Luis ese es tu digivice, no lo había visto bien - dijo Rodrigo sorprendido

-Si!, DIGIEVOLUCIONA!- Grito Luis

BEARMON DIGIVOLCE aaaaaaaaaaa

BARUCMON!

-QUE! OTRO QUE PUEDE DIGIEVOLUCIONAR- Dijo Masuka sorprendida

-Barucmon?- ninjasmon

 _ **analizador de Digimon**_

 _ **BARUCMON: digimon hombre bestia resultado de la digievolucion de bearmon, su técnica son, golpe sísmico y maldición del rey bestia el cual es un láser que lanza a través de los ojos de la mascara de lobo que tiene en su cabeza.**_

-Barucmon ataca! - dijo Luis

-Si!- barucmon

-Ex laser!- X-veemon

Barucmon lo esquiva, y logra conectarle un golpe en la mandíbula a exveemon.

-Aaaaaaaaah, cómo?- X-veemon

-Ya tuviste suficiente?- barucmon

-eso no es nada, Te daré tu merecido- dijo x-veemon molesto

-Bien, tu decidiste!- dice barucmon

Exveemon vuela hasta arriba

-EX LASERRRR- x-veemon, lanzando su técnica desde las alturas para que tenga un mejor impacto

-MALDICION DEL REY BESTIAAAAA!- gritó barucmon

los ojos de la mascara de lobo se ponen rojo y lanzan una especie de láser muy potente, haciendo que el Exlaser fuera un ataque nuo y haciendo el impacto directo con X-veemon

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!- ex veemon

-EX VEEMON!- grita Masuka

Barucmon salta y lo agarra en plena caída y luego lo tira con mucha más fuerza

Exveemon quedo muy mal herido

-No puede ser, ex veemon fue derrotado- dijo masuka

-Ma .. .. suu KAAA perr ... ...dona..- X-veemon

x-veemon volvió a ser un veemon

-Barucmon detente-dijo Luis

-No te daremos a nuestros digimons, ahora vete antes de que mandemos al tuyo al digimundo- dijo Luis

-Esto no terminará así, es solo el comienza- dijo Masuka muy molesta

Masuka se fue con veemon en los brazos.

-Quién era ella?- Rodrigo

-Era amiga tuya Luis?- ninjasmon

-No, definitivamente no-Luis

-Por qué quiere llevarse nuestros digimon- Rodrigo

-No lo se, que fastidio- Luis

-Ah?- Rodrigo-

-Como regreso a barucmon a bearmon?, tenía meses sin evolucionarlo- dijo luis con cara de fastidio

-Ja! Tengo respuesta para eso herma!- dijo Rodrigo feliz

-Ah?- luis

-Oh no otra vez- dijo ninjasmon con voz quejosa

-Ah? -barucmon

los muchachos llevaron a sus digimons a un parte, he hicieron que Barucmon y ninjasmon hiceran parada de mano y se quedaran así un rato

-ahora a esperar- dijo Rodrigo

-bien, no debe tardar mucho

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

-Qué fastidio, hasta cuando debemos estar asi – dijo barucmon

-Hasta que regresen a la normalidad- Rodrigo

-Aammm seguro que es asi?- Luis

-Si, confía herma-Rodrigo

DOS HORAS DESPUES

-HERMAAA QUE LADILLAAA HASTA CUANDO ESTARAN ASIIII- grito Luis

-Ah?- Luis

una luz rodeo a los digimons y pasaron a ser bearmon y kotemon

-Regresaron a la normalidad….- Luis

-Te lo dije jeje- Rodrigo

-Bueno al menos ya son normales- Luis

-Luis tengo mucha hambre- bearmon

-Igual yooo Rodrigo- kotemon

-Bien comerán, pero hay que irnos ya. Es tarde- Rodrigo

.Chao herma!- Luis.

-chao herma!- Rodrigo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN...

Masuka caminaba por en circulos buscando la manera de contactar a su acompañante

-... no contesta-masuka

-alo?- Soya

-Soya, aquí Masuka, dónde andas?-Masuka

-ummm en una zona de Chile, por qué?-Soya

alrededor de Soya estaba un digihuevo y un chamo llorando

-qué hacias? alguen llora- Masuka

-un tonto que creía tener el poder de tener un digimon, pero tranquila ya resolví eso, tú dónde andas?- Soya

-Caracas, Venezuela, aquí hay tamers y pueden hacer digivolucionar a sus digimons sin ningún problema- dijo Masuka apurada y preocupada- derrotaron a X-veemon

DIGIEVOLUCION! Cómo!- dijo Soya sorprendido

-SI, no entiendo- Masuka

-Bueno eso no importa, mañana terminare el trabajo por ti y les quitare esos digimons a esos idiotas, te aviso cuando llegue a Venezuela.-Soya

-nadie nos ganará, blackagumon!- Soya- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- se reía soya de una manera algo malvada


End file.
